A fluid assembly for controlling a double clutch transmission of a motor vehicle is disclosed in DE 10 2008 009 653 A1. The fluid assembly may include a hydraulic energy source for supplying the fluid assembly with hydraulic energy by means of a hydraulic medium, a pressure accumulator for storing the hydraulic energy, a clutch cooling system for cooling clutches of the double clutch transmission by means of the hydraulic medium, and clutch actuators for actuating a first clutch and a second clutch, wherein the hydraulic energy source may include a dual-flow electrical pump.